


The Accidental Voyager

by skullstrings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullstrings/pseuds/skullstrings
Summary: Eren volunteers to clean Levi’s room but something goes horribly wrong.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 258





	The Accidental Voyager

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not good at writing one-shots bc they typically end up being multi-chaptered works that I eventually abandon >.> but i thought it would be cute(?) to write something like this lol.

Eren never thought twice about constantly seizing the opportunity to be closer to Corporal Levi.

Naturally, Eren would always take it upon himself to stare longingly, take up chores that will be personally supervised by the Corporal, and even act out as to be punished by him on purpose. It’s very lewd, even for Eren, but he can’t help himself.

He’s been nursing a crush for his superior for years now, and all hopes of getting the older man to notice him have proved futile. Eren’s accepted their dynamic of professional militarism long ago, but that hasn’t quelled the fire that looms in Eren. He still holds that small hope that maybe one day, Levi could recognize him as something more than their friendship.

It started at dinner. The dining hall was filled with chatter and laughter, as usual. And Eren sat with a few members of his squad, as usual. Joining the scouting regiment provided ample opportunity to meet many people, but he found that he was more interested in socializing with the people he’s known since he was just a boy. It made sense to him.

When he sat with his comrades, he heard Connie loudly complaining while everyone else half listened. He was talking in his usual manner, waving his hands around and tilting his mouth in a snarky way.

“It’s so stupid!” Connie cried, his thin brows scrunched as he stared fire into his half eaten meal. “I’m late for role call _once_ and now I gotta clean Corporal Levi’s dumb office—?”

Eren perked up. Clean Levi’s office? As in, the personal space in which Corporal is always in? Breathing, talking, sitting . . . How blind Connie must be to not recognize the blessing he’s been bestowed upon!

“I’ll do it!” Eren blurted, eliciting an audible groan from some of his table mates. 

“We get it,” Jean Kirstein snapped, stabbing a fork into his potato. “You and your dumb crush— you know he’s not even into dudes, right?”

Connie jutted an arm forward, making Jean scowl. “Wait— let’s hear him out.”

“You just want to get out of doing chores,” Ymir remarked, tossing an arm around Krista to bring her close.

“Who am _I_ to get in the way of Eren’s happiness?”

The table filled with more teasing words and disgusted glares towards Eren— and understandably so. Levi was the worst Lance Corporal— he was foul mouthed and strict, so not exactly a popular choice amongst the cadets. 

It wasn’t exactly _rare_ for a soldier to fester a crush for a superior officer, especially one as handsome as Corporal Levi. Most people were turned off from him once he stepped off the horse and opened his mouth. He had a way of saying the right words to ruin the magic for people— except for Eren.

Eren believed that his Corporal’s potty mouth only turned him on _more_. Having a man be brutally honest and flippant towards formalities was _sexy_. Before knowing Corporal Levi some more, Eren assumed he liked women. He liked strong women with conviction, and for some reason, Levi fit that niche completely.

Day and night his mind was filled with the brim with fantasies about his superior officer. He would dream up crazy scenarios and stare longingly at Corporal’s taut yet built body.

“—Eren!” Connie snapped. “Did ya hear me or no? Y’know you’re gonna be cleaning Captain Levi’s office tomorrow after dinner, right?”

The brunet blinked, a slight blush adorning his cheeks from his mind being carried away. “R-Right. Thanks, Connie.”

The bald headed soldier stared at him, unimpressed. “Yeah, I should probably be thanking _your_ perverted little mind. Good luck tomorrow.”

-

And so, right after dinner the next evening, Eren made his way towards the supply closet.

He gathered the appropriate materials in a bucket and made his way down the hall. He headed towards the wing of the castle in which his superior officers slept. He was vaguely familiar with the area, as Hanji often kidnapped him for help with her research, or Levi would lecture him, etc.

He stopped at the very end of the hall, where he knew Levi’s sleeping quarters were. He held a tight breath— the air in the room seemed to disappear and suddenly he couldn’t even breathe. This was real. He was about to enter Levi’s sleeping quarters— the one where he slept, where he showered, where he . . .

Eren gulped and knocked gently. He waited for a moment.

Deciding it was safe to enter, he pushed the heavy wooden door.

A faint orange light flooded the room from the hallway. Eren cleared his throat awkwardly and entered, the room smelling faintly of musk and mint.

He approached the lantern on the dresser and flickered it on, filling the room with even more light.

Eren chewed at his bottom lip and set his bucket down, not sure where to even start. This was an odd task, but it was a task that had to be done.

It was common for superiors to order the cadets around like dogs. Eren often found himself cleaning boots or stables and whatnot, but he didn’t mind. Usually, Corporal Levi would take care of any cleaning himself, but seeing as he harbored some sort of grudge towards Connie, this punishment was especially tedious. 

Eren started by dusting the room, beginning at one corner and making his way around. He vaguely remembered Levi instructing him on dusting properly. He wrapped a bandanna around his hair and one around the lower half of his face to prevent dust from entering.

Eren made his way to the nightstand. He began dusting the immaculate piece of furniture. Without thinking twice, he opened the drawer—

Eren’s eyes widened.

A book.

But not just any sort of book, it was a dark covered book with a vial of oil on top. Eren recognized these sorts of books by venturing further back into novelty shops. He remembered finding one with Armin a few years ago in a neighboring town— the blond explained to him that it was a _naughty_ book. It wasn’t the sort of taboo that a book about the outside world existed as, but rather, it was a book of pornography.

Armin elaborated further and said that there was a special kind of author for these books. These books were sold with the intent of being read for pleasure. 

Eren set aside his rag and duster and reached for the book, his curiosity overwhelming him.

The soldier moved the oil to the side and flipped open the book. It moved and behaved as a normal book would, but the ink on the pages were darker.

He settled on a passage.

_“…Ellen looked up at the younger with weeping eyes. Her dark eyelashes cast shadows across her blushed cheeks. Her dark, ebony hair was curling around her ears, making her innocence look even more tainted in such a compromised position._

_Linus watched with pleasure. The younger and more inexperienced Ellen worked her his jaw, aching from being stretched for hours. The older’s stiffened and pinked shaft was slick with saliva—“_

Eren closed the book, shoving it back into the nightstand harshly. His pulse was thumping violently, the heat of his cheeks reaching his ears.

He had never read such filthy things before! He knew they existed, he knew that people did those things— for wall’s sake he’s seen it from his comrades . . . But to imagine Corporal Levi reading it . . .

To imagine Corporal Levi staying up, his dark eyes skimming every line while the other hand stroked at his groin . . . That was an image worth keeping.

Eren moved on. He put the book back and shoved the thought for later. 

By the time he was nearly done with the rest of the room, he was exhausted. His bones were spent and his eyes stung with dust and fatigue.

He was about to pick up his supplies and leave when he heard voices coming down the hall with approaching footsteps.

He recognized the deep rumble of Corporal Levi’s voice and the lightness of Squad Leader Hanji’s voice.

“—Tch! I’m never, ever going fucking drinking with you again,” Corporal Levi scowled, his voice drawing near.

Eren panicked! If Corporal caught Eren doing chores for other cadets, he knew he’d be in a heap of trouble. Last time something similar happened, everyone was forced to run around the field until someone passed out or threw up! Heavens forbid that everyone resent Eren for his crush on their superior.

Quickly but barely thinking, Eren shoved the cleaning supplies into Levi’s bathroom and scurried under his bed.

Eren’s nose wrinkled— that’s right. He forgot to clean under the bed! Almost as if it were a divine punishment, Eren was forced to lay in the dust he had forgotten about. There were even spider webs that made their way to being caught around Eren’s arms. Disgusted, the soldier pulled his bandana up around his nose and steadied his breathing.

The door flung open and in walked a couple of pair of boots. Eren flinched but kept his cool.

“Don’t say you didn’t have fun!” Squad Leader Hanji said, their voice teasing at their friend. “Come on, next week too? _Erwin will be there . . ._ ”

A pang of annoyance sprang into Eren’s mind and he found himself scowling. He knew that Commanded Erwin might have taken a liking to Corporal Levi. Who wouldn’t. But for Eren to be competing with such a tall and powerful man was disheartening.

“Like I give a shit,” Corporal Levi grumbled.

Eren looked over to the floor length mirror in the corner of the room and saw Levi walking over to his nightstand, pulling out his cravat. Hanji watched him with a dumb, crooked smile. They were clearly drunk, whereas Levi only had a light blush on his face.

“Lighten up,” Hanji rolled their eyes. “Life is short, might as well spend it having _fun_ once in awhile.”

”If you mean sleeping around, that’s fucking gross. People have germs.” 

Hanji wiggled their brows. “You don’t seem to think a special cadet does. I’ve seen the way you look at—“ 

“Shut your pie hole.” 

”You know I’m riiiiight!” Hanji sang. 

Levi stayed quiet, opting to undress and ignore his blathering friend. Eren didn’t care for the conversation between two adults. He just wanted to get the heck out of there. 

“Can I sleep here?”

“No.”

Hanji pouted. “You have such a big bed and no one to share it with. What a waste.”

“Goodnight, four eyes.” Levi grumbled, grabbing his friend by the wrist and leading them towards the door. “Tell Moblit to drink some water, too. You’re a bad influence on him.”

Hanji erupted in a fit of giggles but allowed themselves to be escorted out. “See ya tomorrow! Can’t wait to see what you have planned! Bye—!”

Levi slammed the door shut, promptly locking it as well. He groaned and kicked off his boots, making sure to set them by the door. Eren watched with fated breath, drifting between the mirror and Levi’s bare ankles.

As soon as Eren saw pants being dropped as well as the fluttering of a button up shirt, he screwed his eyes shut. He couldn’t believe this was happening—! Levi, Corporal Levi, was getting naked in the same room!

He wasn’t sure whether to feel excited or mortified. There was something inherently wrong about his presence here. Corporal Levi didn’t know he was here, Hanji didn’t know . . . Eren has to leave. Right away!

Suddenly, an audible sigh broke the room and Eren felt the weight of Levi settling on the bed above him. He dared a glance in the mirror and spotted Corporal Levi stripped down to his underpants. The broad shouldered man was rested against the headboard of the bed, looking slightly drunk into empty space. His skin was slightly scarred but it was a beautiful, pearly white. Eren was entranced.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, he outstretched a pale arm to the side of the bed. The hand fumbled around with the drawer of the nightstand before grabbing at the vial of oil and . . . The book.

 _No way!_ Eren’s breath hitched.

Levi set the items to the side before his hands reached towards his own undergarments. Within the blink of an eye, Levi slipped down his bottoms to his knees. His half hardened cock slapped against his thigh and Eren nearly choked in surprise.

The Titan shifter squeezed his eyes shut and resisted the urge to bite into his closed fists. He felt suffocated with guilt and horror— never had he imagined himself to be a peeping Tom like this! Especially towards someone as terrifying as Corporal Levi!

Levi let out a groan and Eren dared to peek an eye open.

He nearly choked at what he saw— His strong, stoic looking captain had a couple of his own fingers shoved up his ass! Captain Levi looked flushed and strained, but there was the unmistakable cloudiness of pleasure in his eyes. He pushed back on his own fingers, biting at his lip and groaning.

Eren couldn’t look away! He’d never seen anything like this before— he thought that fingering was a girl thing, but Corporal Levi clearly wasn’t a girl, right? He didn’t identify as anything like Squad Leader Hanji . . .

Well in any case, Eren never imagined Levi to be in this sort of predicament. He looked vulnerable, lost and aroused all at once. It was strange and Eren was convinced that he was in some weird dream right now, had it not been for the growing discomfort felt in his own pants. Having his crotch pressed against the hard floor of Levi’s quarters didn’t help in the slightest. Eren strained against the urge to bite at his own lip—He’d much rather have a titan gobble him up right now than turn into one right under Levi’s bed.

Eren ran a hand against his heated cheek. This was becoming too much. Watching Levi like this was highly embarrassing. Of course, Levi was a human being with needs and wants of his own, but it felt ridiculously unprofessional to have Eren watching like this.

How was he supposed to go on about his day after this? To have Levi order him around, not knowing what the boy has witnessed—

“ _Eren_.”

The brunet froze, his heart swan diving to the pit of his stomach. Levi must’ve spotted him. He knew he shouldn’t have hid in such an obvious place! He should’ve stayed visible when Corporal Levi and Squad Leader Hanji arrived, explained himself and accepted the punishment. How mortifying.

Eren grit his teeth and prepared to shimmy out from under the bed, giving the mirror one last look.

Wait, what?

Levi wasn’t looking at him— or anything. Levi was biting into his pillow, his brows furrowed and his eyes screwed shut. One hand kept abusing his puckered entrance, thrusting at an erratic pace while the other hand stroked at his cock.

Eren held back a whimper at the sight. Levi looked glorious like that. His flushed cock was leaking now, and his taut stomach was breathing heavily— he was close.

The brunet snaked a hand down to palm at his own erection, finding some relief in the motion. He dug his face into the cool, wooden floor, the bandana over his mouth feeling like it was suffocating him.

Levi grunted a bit some more and thrusted his hips against his own fingers. And with a few more irregular thrusts into his closed fist, white spurts of cum erupted and fell onto his stomach.

Levi sighed heavily, looking at himself with a furrowed disgust before standing up. Eren retreated further into the shadows of his hiding spot, despite never being seen in the first place.

Levi hobbled towards the dresser and grabbed the lantern that sat on top. He used it as a light to make his way toward the bathroom and shut the door behind him. As soon as Eren heard the bath running, he shimmied out from underneath the bed.

Eren took in a deep breath and eyed the door for a moment.

_Did Levi really say . . ._

No _. But he clearly said . . ._

Eren shook his head. He lowered the bandana to rest against his chin and made a beeline towards the door.

He could think about this in the safety of his bunk. Right now, his face was burning and his body temperature felt too hot.

He made his way back to his wing of the castle with more questions than answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms welcoooome tyty <3


End file.
